The Way It Is
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: Nick and Jeff are friends, or that's how it seems. What happens when another guy asks Nick out? Rated M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

"So Adrian asked me out today, after Math..." Nick spoke up from his work, looking over at his best friend and roommate Jeff.

Jeff looked up from his laptop where he had been writing an English essay, "What did you say to him?" Jeff knew that Nick was generally quite around anyone but him, Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David.

"I told him I would think about it... But I don't know."

"It would be a good experience," A pause "Or does it scare you that the second you come out as bi, someone is all over you? You are pretty reserved."

In the silence that followed Jeff got up and walked over to Nick's bed and sat down beside him, placing is hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick sighed, "He just seems really intense and it makes me uncomfortable." Looking up at Jeff he continued, "You know I don't make friends very easily Jeff, and I've known him for like, two weeks and he asks me out. It seems weird."

"Nick I think you need to calm down, Adrian is nice, and fairly good-looking. So maybe you could try going out on one date and see what happens. You know I'm here for you, and maybe he will make you really happy! It could be good for you and help you break out of your shell."

Jeff grabbed Nick's hands and pulled him off his bed so they were standing up facing each other holding hands. Jeff gave a bright smile, Nick was temporally blinded.

"Come on Nick! Let's sing, that always helps." Jeff quickly spun away dragging Nick with him and sat down on his bed with a bounce, Nick thrown off balance fell on top of Jeff. Both boys froze at the unexpected fall. When they made eye contact their eyes mirrored lust. Nick quickly got up.

_I must have just imagined that look. Jeff is straight. He must have been surprised, yeah that's it. He was just surprised._

Nick's mind whirled with thoughts. "Uh, sorry Jeff, you just... Uh... Caught me off guard... So sorry..." He finished lamely.

_You can't like him. He's straight and your best friend. You CAN NOT like him. Damn it stop staring at him. Look anywhere but at him and the way he's licking his lips. No, stop Nick. _He was mentally yelling at himself. "Yeah, I think I'll take your advice Jeff... I'll go talk to Adrian and tell him we could try..."

With that Nick spun around and left the room closing the door behind him.

Jeff was left there lying in the position that he had been in when Nick fell on top of him. "Did I really just... _Like _the idea of Nick on top of me?" He closed his eyes and groaned quietly at the memory of the sensation. "But I'm straight, and I just convinced Nick to go out with a guy." Jeff sighed.

_It's going to be a long night... Back to my essay I guess._ When he felt a tightness in his pants he groaned out loud. "This is going to be a _very_ long night." He spoke out loud. "Guess I'm not as straight as I thought, anyway it doesn't matter, we're just friends."

Nick was hurrying down the Dalton hallways looking for Adrian when he finally caught sight of the handsome taller boy leaning up against a wall, his blazer was left open, he tie was loosely done up and the button up white shirt fit his toned torso perfectly. Nick slowed down his pace and took a moment to admire Adrian's light brown hair, and his deep forest green eyes as the taller boy turned to look at who was approaching. A cat like smile appeared on his face when he noticed the approaching boy, he sharp features becoming more noticeable.

"Hi Nick, so do you have an answer?" Adrian walked over meeting Nick.

"Yes I have... that's why I came looking for you. I wanted to tell you that I decide on a yes. I'd like to give this a try." Nick averted eye contact feeling awkward. When a hand lightly gripped his chin and made him face upward when he looked in Adrian's eyes he saw a warm glow.

Adrian smiled warmly and spoke quietly, "I'm glad."

Nick smiled hesitantly back and whispered "So what's the plan?"

Adrian gave him a deep slightly clouded with lust, "You come with me to my dorm. We can... Hang out." A sly smile formed on his face as he grabbed Nick's writs perhaps a bit more forcefully than needed and pulled him along.

Nick eyes opened wide and let himself be pulled along, "Wh-what do you mean by that?" he stuttered.

Adrian just smiled mischievously, "Oh you'll see."

When Nick and Adrian turned the corner, a blonde boy stepped out from behind the wall where he had been listening to the conversation, his eyes wide with concern staring at where Nick and Adrian had disappeared.

"I hope I did the right thing Nick, but I promise if he ever hurts you, he is going to regret it." The concern in his eyes changed to warmth, "Because you are everything in my life, you are my best friend and I want to keep you safe."

The blonde boy turned around and headed back to his room, "Because you know Nick, I think I love you."

He headed off to get ready to sleep, because The Warblers were preparing for a big school performance the next day and he didn't want Thad, Wes and David to get angry at him, because last time that happened Wes threw his gavel at him.

With those final thoughts Jeff left the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Nick started going out with Adrian and all seemed well. Jeff even noticed that Nick would talk to a lot more people, he was proud that his best friend was becoming more social, but whenever he saw him with Adrian he felt his heart clench.

_Is that jealousy? No it must be that I just miss him because I don't see him as much, NOT because I'm in love with him._

"Jeff. Hey Jeff!" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name, when he turned around he saw Kurt and Blaine hurrying over to him.

"Oh hey Kurt, Blaine'" He spoke acknowledging the boys, "What's up?"

"We wanted-" Kurt started off, then Blaine cut him off.

"To know, if-"

"You wanted to-"

"Have a Disney marathon." Blaine finished, smiling brightly and linking his fingers with Kurt's.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You are finishing each other's sentences, that's so cute!"

Kurt just looked down and blushed a deep red, Blaine grinned wider and pulled the taller boy closer to him cuddling him.

"Blaine stop!" Kurt said. When Blaine only pulled him closer Kurt laughed. "So you going to join us? Bring Nick along too! He love Disney, we can have a sing-along!"

Jeff laughed at how ridiculous Kurt and Blaine were, "Sure, I'm in... Although I don't know about Nick he's spending a lot of time with... Adrian." Jeff hated how his voice sounded when he said _his _name, it was full of resent.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay Jeff?" Blaine unaware was cuddling his face into the side of Kurt's neck.

Jeff hesitated for a moment, "Yeah Kurt I'm fine... So should I be at your dorm around 7? I'll see if Nick can come."

"Sure Jeff!" Blaine turned down the hallway, "Come on Kurt!"

"Blaine I'll catch up in a second, I just remembered I needed to ask Jeff something about our French project."

"Okay Kurt!" Blaine said brightly, "I'll see you in our room." With that he bounded off down the hall.

Both Kurt and Jeff stood in silence, when Kurt grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him along until they got to the first unlocked and empty class room. Kurt let go of Jeff's wrist and walked into the room, waiting for Jeff to follow.

"Okay, Jeff. Now what's wrong? Blaine may be hopeless at noticing things, but you know I am not. You can go ahead and say that you are fine, and the world is sunshine and rainbows but you and I both know you are lying. So spill." Kurt was straight forward, locking his gaze with Jeff's.

Sighing he sat down on the nearest desk. "I'm just really confused Kurt..."

"About what Jeff?" Kurt pulled the next desk closer to Jeff and sat down.

Looking down and taking a deep breath he felt his eyes stinging with what seemed to be the beginning of tears. "I-I think I'm bi Kurt... But I don't know... And-" Jeff broke out with a sob.

"Jeff!" Kurt jumped up and pulled him into a hug. Concern evident in his eyes, "You know we all love you it doesn't matter to us!"

Wiping away a few tears and slowing his breathing Jeff looked up at Kurt, his eyes shining with tears and emotion. His voice was only a whisper, and it was so quiet Kurt had to strain to hear it. "I think I'm in love with Nick. And I convinced him to go out with Adrian. I only realized that I may have feeling for him after he left."

Kurt looked at him in shock, then his face softened and he smiled lightly. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jeff nodded and told Kurt about his conversation with Nick when he told him he should say yes to Adrian and to when he heard them talking in the hallway. Whenever he faltered or trailed off Kurt waited until he could talk again. When he finished Kurt gave him a comforting hug.

"Everything will work out Jeff. It worked out between Blaine and I. Just give it sometime. Be patient."

Jeff looked at Kurt and gave him an unsure smile, "Thanks Kurt. You know I guess I will just wait and see."

With that they left the class room and headed to Blaine and Kurt's room. After the left the hallway a tall brown-haired guy walked around the corner. "So you love Nick... Looks like I have competition, but if Nick becomes completely mine I won't have to worry." He gave a half smile, the light caught his green eyes which flashed dangerously.

"He's mine Jeff, mine." Turning back the way he came, Adrian headed off.

**6:45 PM**

"So 'x' is 34.3," Nick explained not looking up from his math binder. "It's easy."

Adrian looked at the dark haired boy who was sitting cross legged on the floor he had refused to lay down on Adrian's bed. He looked back at his work with an annoyed expression. "It's easy for you because you are amazing at Math. It isn't as simple when you don't get what's going on. Can you _please_ sit up here? Then I can at least see your work that you are doing."

Nick looked up at Adrian and saw his pout. "_Fine_. I just work better on the floor." When the other boy snickered Nick's eyes opened wide, "That is NOT what I meant you pervert!" He stood up lightly slapping the back of the other boys head affectionately, his eyes were warm. Five minutes earlier Adrian had texted hi asking if he could help him with Math. Pulling out His phone to check the time Nick noticed he had a text from Jeff, he opened it and read it.

**Where r u? -J **

Nick quickly responded.

**Helping A with math. Y? -N**

**Oh.. K&B wanted to do a Disney marathon 7 u in? - J**

**IDK I'll ask A if he still needs help -N**

**OK -J**

"Who are you texting?" Adrian asked.

"Jeff. Kurt and Blaine asked if we wanted to do a Disney marathon. Do you still need help? Because it starts at 7."

Adrian's eyes narrowed at the mention of the blondes name "I guess it's fine... But don't you like spending time with me?" He spoke with a pout.

"Of course I like spending time with you! It's just that Jeff is my best friend and we haven't seen each other that much lately.

**K. I'll be there -N**

**Awesome! :) see you 3 -J**

**Haha see you 6 -N**

Nick started packing up his Math books. "Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?" Adrian asked walking over to Nick.

Before the shorter boy could respond Adrian grabbed his hands and held them above him head forcing him back to the bed where the both fell. Adrian landed on top of Nick and straddled him. With one hand Adrian un-did his tie and tied Nicks hands together, pinning the over his head. Nick's eyes were wide with fear when Adrian crashed their lips together in a rough kiss. With one hand holding Nicks writs is place and the other undoing the zippers on both of their pants. Nick was squirming and tried to get away but the other boy was too strong, he stopped struggling and went limp.

"You are all mine Nick. All mine."

Nick's phone, which had fallen to the floor, started to continuously vibrate. The time read 7:15 and the caller ID showed a picture of Jeff showing six fingers up smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took a while to update! I have exams and stuff now so I didn't really have a chance to write! But it's up now!_

_This is part of the reason I rated it "M"._

_I love getting reviews so feel free to write me some :D_

* * *

><p>"Why isn't he picking up? Is his phone off? Why would his phone be off? His phone is never off," Jeff was storming around Blaine and Kurt's dorm room talking quickly. "Guy, WHY IS HIS PHONE OFF."<p>

Jeff was shaking badly, his eyes wide with concern. Not noticing where he was going he walked in to a wall and fell to the ground. Kurt and Blaine jumped up from where they were sitting and ran over to him.

"Jeff, my god. Calm down." Blaine knelt down beside the blonde boy and offered him his hand. Jeff only looked at it, then tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Jeff," Kurt's voice was full of concern as he sat down beside him. "Please tell us what's wrong."

Sniffling Jeff slowly sat up his hand moving up to his head where his hit it on the wall. "Ow. That wall's hard. Guys you can back off I'm fine my heads just sore."

"You can't be serious, you're pretty much crying right now, come and talk Jeff. You can trust us." Blaine spoke as he and Kurt pulled Jeff up and brought him over to their bed. When the sat down Jeff was sandwiched between them.

"Well It's just that I don't trust Adrian... Even if I did convince Nick to go out with him... He just seems so forceful and Nick is just so delicate, and amazing... and sweet..." Jeff trailed off with a sigh.

All three of them jumped when Jeff's phone started to vibrate. Looking down at the phone the saw a picture of Nick smiling up with three fingers raised. It was a text.

_**7:49PM**_

_**Message from : Nick**_

**Mine**

That was all the message read. Jeff just started at the phone in shock.

"Well at least he replied." Blaine said looking up at Jeff, but he saw the fear in the boys eyes. "Jeff what's the matter? Nick replied."

Jeff only shook his head. "Nick always replies with an 'N' at the end of his messages. Adrian must have taken his phone... But what does _Mine_ mean? "

"Jeff, maybe we should try to find Nick." Kurt stood up, "Let's go."

With that the trio of boys left the room quickly, and headed to the opposite side of the dorms to where Adrian's was located.

* * *

><p>Nick was shaking on the bed, his naked body was burning in pain. He was crying, but he couldn't shout for help Adrian had gagged him.<p>

Adrian was towering over the smaller brunette with a dark look in his eyes, as he spread lubricant over his erection. Grabbing Nick's legs harshly he pulled him closer. Without even bothering to stretch Nick's entrance, he pushed his erection through the tight ring of muscle. Nick tried to scream out in pain but only found his voice blocked by the cloth in his mouth. He struggled wildly, but nothing loosed the bonds on his wrists or the grip that Adrian had on his legs. His strength was failing him, as pain over took him.

"Bad behavior will only get you punished." Adrian's voice was cold. With that he thrust roughly into Nick, and repeated the motion every time the other boy struggled. He moaned at how tight Nick was.

"So fucking tight, feels so good." He quickened his pace at those words, and buried himself deeper.

Taking Nicks phone that he had picked up earlier, and scrolled though the contacts until he found the name he was looking for and sent one word.

**Mine**

Throwing the phone aside, he bent down and harshly bit at Nick's neck and chest leaving angry red marks. Adrian gave a shudder and came in Nick.

"That was fucking amazing. Too bad you didn't enjoy it with me." Adrian spoke darkly laughing. When he pulled out he got off the bed and got dressed. When he finished adjusting his tie, he turned and looked over at Nick who had tear tracks down his face and was shaking slightly from the pain he had just experienced. "You're all mine." He whispered.

With a sudden crash the room door flew open, and Jeff was standing at the entrance, with Kurt and Blaine directly behind him. They all had angry expressions on their faces. Without a word Jeff smashed into Adrian and sent him sprawling on to the floor, Blaine and Kurt the proceeded to pin him down and Jeff hurried over to the bed.

"Oh god, Nick what did I get you into? It was my idea. I told you to say yes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears were flowing down Jeff's face as he untied Nick's wrist bonds. When they were undone Nick just went limp, Jeff grabbing the sheet from the bet threw it over the brunettes waist. He quickly removed the cloth gagging Nick.

"Don't cry Jeff." Jeff froze when he heard Nick's voice, "I don't blame you."

"Nick stop talking, you need to save your strength, Blaine and Kurt are getting rid of Adrian. You're safe. I promise." Jeff whispered to Nick lightly stroking his hair. Looking up he saw Kurt and Blaine almost dragging Adrian out of the room with help from Thad, Wes and David. When they noticed Jeff looking at them they nodded gravely.

"Let's get you dressed, you can come back to our room and everything will be fine. You're going to be okay, I promise." Jeff helped Nick sit up. He quickly grabbed Nick's shirt and blazer off the floor, and helped him put them back on, delicately avoiding all the angry red marks that covered his chest and neck. Scanning the room he located Nick's boxers and pants.

"Will you need my help to get these on, or can you get at least the boxers yourself?' Jeff asked sheepishly he couldn't even think about helping Nick slide on his boxers.

"I can get it myself. I trust you Jeff, but I feel so violated."Jeff tossed Nick his boxers and pants, then he turned away.

"Nick you are allowed to feel violated. I swear to god I'm going to kill him." His voice was shaking with rage. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes you can. I don't think I can walk very well, I'm going to need you to help me." Nick spoke his voice was dry and raspy. Jeff hurried over to him and pulled Nick's arm around is shoulder and helped him walk back to their room.

Once they were finally back in their room, Jeff settled Nick onto his bed. When Nick sat down he flinched at the pain he felt.

"I'm fine Jeff just sore." He spoke quickly as Jeff went to help him. "I just need to sleep."

"Sure Nick." Jeff turned away, and turned off the light.

"Jeff... Can you sleep with me... I'm scared." Nick's voice seemed small in the darkness.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend Nick, I want you to feel safe, especially now." Jeff spoke quietly and slid into Nicks bed. He wrapped his arms lightly around Nick's waist and pulled him close. It wasn't sexual or anything of the sort, just a comforting hold. Both boys drifted off to sleep, not bothering to change out of their Dalton uniforms.


	4. Chapter 4

**36**

**Okay, so here is part 4! This will be the last update for at least 2 weeks, because I will be gone on a trip with family. Please leave revies, and if you have anything you would like me to write let me know! **

**I write for any Glee ships, so feel free to leave suggestions! I hope you enjoy. Also I will write when I'm gone so hopefyllu I'll have something up when I get back :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Nick started to wake up he felt uncomfortably warm, he realized it was because he had fallen asleep in his Dalton uniform. Shifting slightly he felt and insane amount of pain from his ass. Tears of pain and fear silently flowed down his cheeks. When he felt strong arms pull him closer he reacted instinctively and pushed the chest of the other guy in his bed as hard as he could. With a thump the other person fell off the bed. Nick curled up in a ball making himself as small as possible, he hid under the blankets trying to go unnoticed. He could only think of one thing <em>Adrian<em>. Someone who he had started to trust , had turned out to be a terrible person, he painfully though about the previous night's events. _I can't believe he raped m, what did I do to deserve it?_ Nick heard the person he has shoved away groan out in pain. Cautiously he crept over and looked at the person lying on the floor. He took notice of the blonde hair and felt himself relax, it was only Jeff.

"Ouch. The floor is really hard. Why do we not have a carpet? Can we get a carpet? Wait, why am I on the _floor_?" Jeff slowly pushed himself up with his elbows. His blonde hair was ruffled from sleep and the fall off the bed. Rubbing his side he looked around disoriented until his eyes fixed on to Nick, his eyes cleared all the sleep was gone from them. "Nick, are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get you something? What should I do?" Jeff's voice was worried, he spoke fast clearly unsure of how he could help his friend.

"Jeff breath. Sorry I shoved you on to the floor I just kind of panicked. Maybe some ice and pain killers. What day is it? I'm really disoriented." Nick tried to sit up, wincing in pain she slowly stood up and awkwardly limped over to Jeff, wincing every now and then. Jeff quickly moved over to Nick supporting his friend.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor? By the way it's Friday. You're allowed to get out of class today. Blaine, Kurt and Trent are going to get you any work you miss. Don't even bother complaining I've seen to it that I'm staying here with you all day to make sure you're okay." Jeff looked over at Nick his eyes full of warmth and concern.

"Jeff..." That was all Nick whispered before tears started to fall from his eyes again. He has such an amazing friend.

"Nick, why are you crying? Please don't cry! You are way to gorgeous to cry." Jeff was talking quietly, he turned so he had eye contact with Nick. Carefully he kissed Nick's forehead and gently wiped the brunets tears away with his thumb.

Nick shivered when Jeff's lips made contact with his skin. Looking at Jeff he saw a strange look in the boys eyes.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit, I don't know... off?"

"Nick there is something I really want to do... Please don't freak out." Before Nick could respond Jeff gently pressed his lips against his. This kiss was light, not intruding or forceful in any way. It held so much emotion yet it was so simple. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but to Nick it felt like forever, all to soon Jeff pulled away. When he saw Nick's shocked face he panicked.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't think sorr-" Jeff was cut off when Nick pressed his lips against his. Jeff was startled, once he got over the shock that Nick was kissing him he cupped the other boys face. Slowly the kiss deepened but it never became forced. After what felt like forever the two boys broke apart. For the net five minutes they only looked at each other, the love for the other mirrored in the other's eyes.

"I love you." Jeff whispered against Nick's lips, "I should have told you sooner, but I only just realized. Nick you are perfect."

"How can I be perfect Jeff?" Nick spoke his voice cracking, "Someone stole something from me I was saving for that special person. I'm violated and disgusting. I don't deserve your love."

Jeff only looked at him. "No Nick, you're wrong. That bastard who raped you is the disgusting one. He stole something that_ shouldn't_ be stolen. For that I will hunt him down. You deserve the best Nick. You deserve love. You deserve everything. You are way too precious to me. I guess I'm selfish but I _need_ you in my life. My whole life. We've been best friends forever, and I want to take another step. I want to be your boyfriend Nick. Who knows maybe one day I will have the honour to call you my husband. It's what I want Nick and it's what you deserve. Maybe I won't be the one for you but I will make sure you find that person. I will make sure that you find happiness. It's my promise to you. All I know right now is that I love you, and I need to be with you."

Nick looked at Jeff his eyes wide, tears started to flow from his eyes again. "How- how can you be sure Jeff?"

Looking seriously at Nick. "You are a sweet loving person who helps anyone when they need it. You deserve love Nick." Jeff wanted Nick to realize how much he truly deserved love, but he felt like his heart was going to break at the sight of him so broken. "Nick you are broken right now. That will take time to fix. We will fix it, slowly but surely. So Nick would you do me the honour letting me help you through this as not only a friend but also a boyfriend?"

"Yes Jeff. Please help me through it... As my boyfriend." Nick was speaking so quietly Jeff had to strain to hear it. But those words were all he needed to hear. "Because I love you too. There's one thing I don't get... If you love me why did you convince me to date Adrian?"

Jeff's eyes darken with hatred at the mention of the other boy's name, but his gave immediately softened when he looked Nick in the eyes. "I only realized that I loved you after. Kurt made me talk to him and I guess I just said I thought I was in love with you. I just want you to be happy. I don't care if you pick someone else over me just as long as you're happy. That's all that really matters."

Nick could only stare at Jeff, this beautiful guy had confessed his love for him. Hell he always thought that Jeff was straight, therefore eliminating any chances of being together. Nick had gotten over that fact, but he never stopped liking Jeff.

"_You_ make me happy Jeff. But I can't give you what you'll need in a relationship... I'm a wreck." Nick spoke with a shudder in his voice. No matter how much he wanted this, he wouldn't be able to do anything... sexual... for a long time.

"Nick I will wait forever for you." Jeff embraced the other boy gently watching for any parts of him that may be sore from the abuse he had faced. Police sirens broke their moment. Looking at each other, they headed to their room door where they met Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys," Kurt began.

"You might want to," Blaine continued.

"Come and see this." Kurt finished, leading the way to Dalton's front entrance. When the four boys got there they weaved through the crowed of students and saw what the sirens had been for.

Adrian was being handcuffed by two extremely strong looking male police officers. When Adrian looked over in their direction Jeff stepped protectively in front of Nick, who looked like he was about to pass out. Before Adrian could do anything he was being roughly forced into the car. Soon after the police car drove down the long drive of Dalton Academy, once it was out of sight Jeff relaxed slightly and turned toward Nick.

"He's gone now and he won't come back." Noticing how faint Nick was looking, he offered his hand. "No shall we go so you can get some more rest?" Nick only nodded wearily an Jeff led him off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Here is an update (finally). It took a while to write. Yes things are nice now, but the don't stay nice forever...**

**Also I want to have Nick and Jeff sing a song to gether but I'm not sure what I was thinking of one of these **

**I'll Cover You - Rent**

**Without You - Brighten**

**On Your Side - A Rocket To The Moon**

**So check out the songs, and tell me what you think! I will make it into a duet! **

**Please review and tell me what song I should do :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" Jeff ran down the hall after the other boy. "I need to talk to you."<p>

Kurt stopped and waited for Jeff to catch up. When he approached Kurt brought him into an empty classroom.

"What do you need Jeff?" Kurt spoke with an edge to his voice he just wanted to get to Blaine. "It better be important."

Jeff was startled by Kurt's less than warm response. "I just need you to help me with something, " Jeff lowered his voice even though they were alone, "It's about Nick."

Kurt raised an eyebrow sceptically. "What about? You guys seem to be fine. Now if you don't mind I need to meet up with Blaine. Maybe instead of always asking me for advice try someone else. I have a relationship to work on too." Turning on his heels he left the room.

"Wait Kurt!" Jeff called pointlessly after the other boy. Walking out of the room into the hallway Jeff noticed how Kurt was moving keeping his bag in front of his crotch. Grinning he thought to himself, an idea starting. _So that's why little Kurt wasn't very nice. Looks like they started having a little fun about time to, the sexual tension was almost unbearable. Looks like Blaine might be a bit more helpful. _Jeff aimlessly wandered the halls for a while until returning to Nick and his dorm room to get him for Warblers practice.

* * *

><p>After the practice where Blaine argued with Thad, Wes and David about how they should try wearing different ties. Ever since their loss at Regional's Blaine had been pushing for the slight change. Jeff told Nick he would catch up with him in their dorm, but first he needed to talk to Blaine. It had been almost two months since the incident with Adrian, Nick and Jeff had a happy relationship. But whenever things started to get physical Nick would panic.<p>

"Hey Blaine, I need to talk to you... In private. It's really important." Jeff walked over to Blaine with his best puppy dog face.

Blaine looked at Jeff and nodded. "Sure Jeff! What do you want to talk about?"

Walking over to one of the couches in the now empty room Jeff and Blaine sat down

"So what's up Jeff?" Blaine questioned.

"Well it's about Nick, I need your help. But I might have to ask some... Personal questions." Jeff was awkwardly looking around the room.

Blaine tilted his head slightly looking confused, "Sure Jeff. "

"It's just that I want to help Nick get comfortable with being touched again, but I don't want to do anything that will make him more scared." Jeff hesitated before continuing, "I don't mean to me a creep but I found out, accidentally, that you and Kurt have been getting... touchy... I didn't walk in on you guys or anything, I just realized how Kurt was acting one day. I'm sure you remember when we performed animal Kurt was anything but sexy, and seemed awkward with the whole idea of sexual touching. What did you do to help him relax? To get used to it? To enjoy it as fully as possible?"

Blaine smiled, "Listen to what I'm going to say and try it. It should help in at least some way." Leaning closer to Jeff Blaine started to whisper into his ear. Jeff smiled.

* * *

><p>Nick was lying on stomach on his bed, when Jeff entered the room he looked up from the book he was reading.<p>

"Hey Jeffy!" Nick grinned at the blonde.

Jeff seemed to glide over to Nick. Gently grabbing the book from his hands and dropped it on the floor. As gently as possible Jeff rolled Nick over so he was on his back, Jeff crawled over him and gently connected their lips. With light roaming hands Jeff removed Nick's blazer which was soon followed my his own. Nick gave out a light moan as Jeff swiped his tongue over the brunettes lower lip seeking entrance, allowing it they deepened the kiss. Jeff's fingers ghosted gently over Nick's shirted chest. Breaking the kiss Jeff looked Nick In the eyes and gently started to undo the brunets tie and to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

"Is this okay Nick?" Jeff spoke in a whisper his mouth millimeters from Nicks. Nick only nodded and let out a light moan as Jeff's fingers gently caressed his now bare chest.

Gently Jeff ran his thumbs over Nick's nipples causing the boys hips to jerk up involuntarily. Nick reached up cupping Jeff's neck and pulling his face down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues were clashing against each other. Jeff moaned when Nick started sucking on his tongue.

"Jeff, please just touch me and I-" Nick's sentence was cut off when Jeff started to suck on one of his nipples, his hips jerked up again, "Need to touch you. To many clothes they need to be gone. I want to feel you."

"Nick I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable." Jeff lightly stroked his face.

"My pants are making me uncomfortable. So are yours, and your shirt. They need to be gone." Nick's hands started to wander and once his fingers found the buttons to Jeff's shirt they quickly undid them. Throwing Jeff's shirt aside Nick started undoing the blondes pants, Jeff mirrored him, undoing the brunets pants. Soon both boys were only clad in their boxers.

Jeff let his hand wander down to the waist band of the other boy's boxers and lightly teasing the skin with his finger tips, before hooking the elastic band and slowly pulling it down. When Jeff looked up at Nick to make sure what he was doing was okay. When Nick nodded Jeff finished removing the brunets boxers and moved lower down his body.

Nick moaned loudly at the sensation of Jeff taking him fully in his mouth in one go. Jeff lightly held down Nick's hips to stop the boy from thrusting into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks Jeff started to slowly bob his head moaning at the noises Nick was making.

"Uhg, Jeff your mouth... Feels so good. Don't stop." Nick gasped as the blonde sped up his pace and took him deeper. Panting Nick squirmed under Jeff's firm grip holding his hips down trying to thrust up. Jeff looked up at Nick and saw his boyfriend panting and glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. Moaning at the sight, the vibrations shot through Nick's cock causing his back to arch.

"Jeff, I'm gonna come soon." Nick warned. He whimpered as Jeff pulled off him. Jeff looked up grinning keeping eye contact he licked Nick's length. Lowering his head and sucking on the head of Nick's cock. Feeling the brunet shudder, Jeff took him once again deeper.

"Jeff." was all Nick was able to mean as he came in Jeff's mouth. He could feel Jeff's throat working around him as he swallowed Nick's come.

Jeff lifted his head licking his lips. "How was that Nicky?" He was grinning.

"Just kiss me Jeff." Nick sighed as their lips connected, cupping Jeff's face he pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Jeff was off balance and fell on top of Nick. Giggling he rolled off him. Jeff gasped when Nick rolled him on his back and climbed over him.

"Nick what are you-" Jeff's sentence cut off when Nick slid his hand into the blondes boxers and firmly wrapped his hand around his erection. Nick stated pumping his fist up and down, Jeff's his jerked upwards harshly. Gasping Jeff stretched his neck trying to connect his lips with Nick's. Instead of connecting their lips Nick leaned down and started sucking on Jeff's jaw, hard enough to leave a mark.

Soon Jeff was becoming unhinged, he was thrusting upwards. Jeff groaned loudly as he came, his hips jerking upwards.

"Wow Nick..." Jeff moaned out quietly, his body shaking from his orgasm, he soon realized how uncomfortable his boxers were becoming, quickly he shed them. Soon both boys were wrapped in each other's arms, the feel of skin against skin was comforting to them. Jeff reached over and pulled a blanket over their bodies.

"I love you Three."

"I love you Six."

"Thank you Jeff. Now I know it can feel good too." Nick spoke so quietly Jeff had to strain to her it.

"Nick, this is the way it is. The way it should be. They way you deserve." Jeff said lightly kissing Nick's neck.

Nick only pulled Jeff closer and was soon asleep. Jeff sighed happily. _Looks like I have to thank Blaine for that idea... Or maybe the hickeys on my jaw might be answer enough. _ Jeff laughed quietly to himself and soon drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's been a little while since my lat update, but here it is! I guess I should give you a heads up that a certain character may be appearing again shortly**.

**So hold on tight! The song used is Without You by Brighten. It's an amazing song so check it out...**

**Please review! I enjoy them, it's nice to see what people think! I have a tumblr if you want to know it's rikercurtlove . tumblr. com so yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff singing<strong>

_Nick singing_

_**Both singing together**_

* * *

><p>Jeff looked over at Nick who was looking over study notes on his bed, "Hey you know what we haven't done in a while? Sing."<p>

"Jeff we sing all the time with The Warblers." Nick looked at Jeff who was on his laptop sitting on his respective bed.

"I mean sing together Nick. You know a duet." Jeff looked at Nick with the best puppy dog expression he could muster. "We should sing something. Just for fun, since Blaine always solos, except when he and Kurt sang _Candles._"

Nick smiled at his boyfriend shaking his head lightly, "Sure Jeff, these History notes are killing me, it will be a fun break. What song do you have in mind?" Nick got up and walked over to Jeff and leaned over to see the screen of the laptop, he grinned when he saw the song Jeff had selected. "_Without You_ by Brighten... It's one-"

"Of your favorite songs. I know, it's a good song. Will you sing it with me?" Jeff looked at Nick and snuck a quick kiss. "I'll start." Jeff pressed play, he got up grabbing Nick's hands and started swaying.

**I can make a mess of a good thing.  
>Try to think it through; think of everything.<br>I'll never get engaged with a mood ring.  
>And that's why I need you.<strong>

Jeff pulled Nick close when he finished singing, grabbing Nicks hips and slowly swaying in a circle. Nick laughed and places his hands on Jeff shoulders before singing.

_I'll never look for love; it will find me.  
>Take me surprise; it will blind me.<br>I never know, it could be right behind me  
>And that's why I need you.<br>Oh, darling, I need you._

Nick laid his head on Jeff's shoulder. They were still swaying to the music, Jeff placed a light kiss on Nick's head. The both started singing the chorus.

_**He don't know what to do.  
>He won't call me.<br>I'll never know everything,  
>But I know you love me.<br>And I will never lose to you.  
>I can't do a thing without you.<br>And I will never lose to you.  
>I can't do a thing without you.<strong>_

Jeff twirled Nick, who started laughing.

**Well I can fight a war like a veteran,  
>Give you a little more like a gentleman.<br>Learning from before, I will be a better man.  
>And I know I need you.<strong>

Nick placed his hands on Jeff's chest where is heart was.

_I know I need a heart like the one you have.  
>I know I need a love like my Mom and Dad's.<br>I'll try to stay cool when things get bad.  
>And that's why I have you.<br>Oh, darling I have you.  
><em>

Both boys started swaying together when they started up the chorus.

_**He don't know what to do.  
>He won't call me.<br>I'll never know everything,  
>But I know you love me.<br>And I will never lose to you.  
>I can't do a thing without you.<br>And I will never lose to you.  
>I can't do a thing without you.<strong>_

Nick and Jeff leaned into each other, resting their foreheads against the other singing quietly.

_No matter where we are…_  
><strong>No matter where we are…<strong>  
><em><strong>You know everything about me.<br>**_

Jeff spun Nick around again and pulled him close so his back was pressed up against Jeff's chest.

_**He don't know what to do.  
>He won't call me.<br>I'll never know everything,  
>But I know you love me.<strong>_

Jeff twisted Nick so they were face to face again, singing to each other, eyes full of emotion.

_**And I will never lose to you.  
>I can't do a thing without you.<br>You know I'll never lose to you.  
><strong>_**I can't do a thing without you.**_**  
><strong>__I can't do a thing without you._

When the song ended Nick and Jeff were breathing fast. Nick moved his hands up to Jeff neck, cupping the back of it. Jeff's hands snaked down Nick's body and grabbed the darker haired boys hips. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, their tongues clashing, fighting for dominance, Jeff pulled Nick's hips closer, rolling them together. Nick dropped his hands onto Jeff's chest and roughly pushed him away.

Stumbling back a few steps Nick was shaking with fear his eyes wide. Jeff froze, his eyes wide with shock, he slowly stretched out a shaking hand toward Nick. The brunet moved farther back, only to find himself pressed against a wall. Shaking he ran forward and shoved Jeff out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground. Nick reached the door and ran out of the room, running down the hallway as fast and he could bumping into Wes on the way. Wes looked at where Nick had been a moment before, straightening his blazer he walked into Jeff and Nick's dorm room.

* * *

><p>Jeff let himself fall to the floor when Nick pushed him, his body was numb with shock. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond his eyes were glazed staring blankly ahead. <em>Shit, why am I such an idiot? Nick is broken and I just made it worse. Fuck, I'm a terrible person. What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see me again? What if I ruined everything? <em>Jeff mind was buzzing with thoughts. _I told him he should try something with Adrian. It's my fault that happened to him. Why couldn't I protect him?_ Jeff was still laying on the floor when someone walked in looking up he saw Wes enter the room.

Wes grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him up, "What the hell happened Jeff? Nick just ran down the hallway, he almost knocked me down He looked pretty broken about something." Wes looked into Jeff's eyes and saw how lost he looked. "Really Jeff what happened?"

Jeff shook his head miserably and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I messed up Wes. I forgot how broken he was. What if I made it worse?" Jeff looked at Wes, his eyes full of tears, he could see Jeff's heart breaking. His voice cracked, "It's all my fault Wes, I caused all of this."

Placing a hand lightly on Jeff's shoulder, "What do you mean it's your fault? That sick bastard was the one who hurt him."

Again Jeff shook his head. "I told Nick he should go out with Adrian. I convinced him to say yes. It's _my_ fault." Jeff stood up unsteadily, "It's all my fucking fault." Jeff punched the nearest wall and collapsed against it. Wes stood up and hurried over to him, crouching down by Jeff he saw the tears streaming down the blondes face. Jeff never cried in front of anyone.

"Just breath Jeff, you didn't know what Adrian was like. Don't go blaming yourself. Right now your best friend and _boyfriend_ is just are broken as you and he might be alone. You need to find him, and make sure he is okay. He loves you and won't hate you, he's just scared. So go find Nick."

Jeff stood up leaning against the wall for support, "You're right Wes." Quickly wiping the tears off his face he straightened out his blazer. Wes was watching him concerned, he was still unsteady.

"You want me to go with you?" Wes grabbed Jeff's arm as he almost fell.

Taking a deep breath Jeff steadied himself. "No I'm fine... Thanks for talking to me Wes." Jeff left the room, wondering where to look first.

"You're welcome." Wes called out half amused half worried.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting on a bench in Dalton's courtyard alone. It's where he always went when he was stressed or upset. He had his face buried in his hands. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.<p>

"Nick I'm so sorry." Nick jumped at the voice looking around his eyes landed on Jeff who was standing a few feet away, his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying. "I didn't mean too." Jeff's voice cracked, he looked at the ground to stop himself from crying.

When Jeff felt two arms wrap around him he broke down, tears streaming down his face. Hugging Nick back, "I'm so damn sorry Nick. I thought I lost you. I didn't mean to do it. I was stupid and I forgot, and you should hate me. I'm so sorry." Jeff was sobbing into Nick's hair.

"It's okay." Came a quiet whisper from Nick, "I know it was an accident Jeff." He faced Jeff, delicately wiping away the tears falling down his face. "Don't cry Jeffy."

Jeff gave Nick a watery smile, "I thought you were going to hate me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me." He spoke quietly.

"How about this Jeff, tomorrow we go out on a late night picnic in the park. It'll be fun. We haven't really gone out on a date, and we should." Nick looked up and Jeff eyes bright, lightly stroking his cheek.

Jeff nodded, "It's a plan." Nick lightly kissed Jeff's lips, "Come on, let's go back inside. We can cuddle."

Grinning the blonde took his hand, and kissed the top of his head as they headed back to their dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sorry it's taken so long, but with school it's really hard to write whenever. I'm sorry, But I hope you enjoy. **

**Warning: Not forever fluffy, alright?**

**Don't kill me... Please review because I love to know what you think!**

**I'm really happy that people like what I'm writing. So thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>Nick shook out a classic picnic blanket, before laying it on the ground under a big leafy oak tree. The night sky was clear, stars scattered around shining brightly, the half moon was bright. Jeff laughed and placed the basket in the center of the blanket before sitting down.<p>

"Come on Nicky! Sit beside me!" Jeff was grinning at his boyfriend patting the blanket beside him, Nick sat beside Jeff and leaned into him. Leaning over they shared a soft kiss, nuzzling Jeff's neck Nick rested his head on his shoulder.

"Jeff this is our first real date... And it's perfect. You're perfect." Nick smiled lovingly at Jeff, who blushed and looked away. He mumbled something quietly, Nick lightly shoved him. "I can't hear you Jeffy! You need to speak up!"

Jeff playfully glared, "I said I'm not perfect you are. You are the greatest thing since sliced bread Nick." Jeff grinned at his boyfriends expression, "Best boyfriend ever."

"Jeff shut up." Nick pushed him lightly looking away, a flush creeping up his face.

"Make me." Jeff said, "You are awesome and -" He was cut off when Nick kissed him.

"You were saying?" Nick teased when he pulled away from the kiss, "You seem to have shut up there." He grinned and kissed Jeff again, this time with more force. Off balance Jeff fell over bringing Nick with him. Jeff pulled his head back so they could sit up, only to have Nick's had snake around and cup the back of his neck to keep the mouths together. Nibbling Jeff's lower lip Nick begged for entrance, Jeff moaned slightly as they deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing. Shifting his body Nick lay on top of Jeff, he ran a hand along the blondes toned chest.

Jeff broke the kiss gasping for air, Nick moved his mouth and started to suck on his jaw.

"Damn Nick," Jeff panted, "We are in public. _Fuck_ Nick really."

Nick only hummed in response, and moved down and bit hard on Jeff's neck. Jeff cried out and withered under Nick and his boyfriend started to suck on his neck over the bite. Lifting his head Nick grinned at Jeff.

"Come on Jeff that makes it that much more fun. Anyway it's like ten at night. No one is around." Moving down Jeff's body Nick pushed his shirt up leaving his stomach bare. "You're having fun. Right?" Nick had a coy smile, lightly he lick Jeff's stomach.

A shudder ran through Jeff's body, "Nick." he moaned out quietly, "You just-" He gasped out as Nick slipped his hand between his jeans and boxers. His hips twitched upwards, he moaned and Nick toyed with the waist band of his boxers. With one hand Nick unbuttoned Jeff's pants and slid them down. Jeff gasped and grabbed Nick's hand. "No. Not now." Nick frowned, "Later baby."

"But waiting's no fun! You cockblock." Nick pouted and looked at Jeff with the saddest puppy dog expression he could.

Jeff laughed, "I promise later, but let's not get arrested for indecent exposure."

Nick sighed and buttoned Jeff's jeans back up, "Fine, but what if I don't feel like it later?" He spoke with a coy grin.

"Then I will seduce you with my good looks." Jeff grinned

"Oh please, I'm the one with the looks in this relationship."

"No way!" Jeff ticked Nick's sides causing him to giggle.

"Then catch me." Nick taunted as he ran off. Laughing Jeff got up and started to chase Nick.

Pausing to catch his breath Jeff looked for Nick, when he couldn't see him he called out , "Nick?"

Suddenly a weight crashed against him and he fell into the grass. Rolling over he looked up and saw Nick standing with a grin on his face, "Got you."

Shaking his head Jeff stood up, then wrapped his arms around Nick. "Well I caught you. Looks like we are tied."

"Dork." Nick lightly slapped his arm, "Anyway I will always win. Want to know why?" Without waiting for Jeff to answer he continued, "It's because I'm better looking."

"Yes you are." Jeff spoke quietly, he nuzzled the side of Nick's head in affection. The brunet leaned into the touch. "But I am taller."

"Way to ruin a moment Jeff." Nick pretended to scowl.

Grinning Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and started walking back to their picnic spot, "We should eat our food before someone or _something_ else does."

When they got back to their spot the saw the basket was over turned, its contents scattered.

"What the he-" Jeff's speech was cut off when he collapsed on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Nic k fell to his knees beside Jeff, "Jeff... Please be awake." His voice was shaking, eyes starting to fill with tears. Jeff gave a quiet groan and his eyes fluttered slightly. Placing his hand on Jeff's heart he felt a steady beat. He stirred, groaning in pain his eyes opened.

"My head hurts." Slowly he sat up, one of his hands reaching back to feel the back of his head. When he brought it forward away it was wet with blood. His face paled. Suddenly he shoved Nick out of the way. "Behind you."

Nick fell to the ground and rolled on his back. His eyes wide with shock at the figure standing over them. "No way." His voice was weak, eyes glazed in shock. He was shaking violently, fear etched in every line of his body.

"So you remember me Nicky." His voice purred, "Not like I was going to let you forget me."

Jeff growled deep in his throat, "Stay away from Nick you bastard."

"Oh what are you going to do? You probably can't ever stand." The voice was mocking. "Face it Jeff you are weak." Kicking his foot out sharply he caught Jeff's ribs causing the boy to cry out in pain.

Nick was frozen in place, eyes always watching the guy standing over him, "Adrian." His voice was shaking.

"Well looks like the kitty can talk." Adrian crouched down and lightly stroked the side of Nick's face.

Nick could only whimper at the contact, his body was paralyzed in fear.

Nick couldn't believe it, Adrian had been taken away by the police. This couldn't be happening. He must be asleep. _It's all just a bad dream, I'm going to wake up in my bed curled up with Jeff._ Shaking Nick took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Adrian," He spoke, his voice getting stronger, "What the hell are you doing here?" He stood up, standing in front of Jeff's almost unconscious form. He was shaking again, this time with rage. "Get the fuck away."

Adrian took a step closer, "What are you going to do about it?"

Nick growled and swung his fist catching the side of Adrian's face. The force sent him sprawling onto the ground. "Stay away from me."

Adrian got up wiping blood from the side of his mouth. "Fine." He hissed out. He went to turn away, then stepped onto Jeff's wrist and twisting his foot. He spun away and walked off into the darkness.

Nick watched until he couldn't hear or see Adrian then he collapsed beside Jeff.

"Oh god Jeff. Baby are you okay? Please say something." Nick's face was pale, tears were streaming down his face.

"You are so topping." Jeff said giving a weak grin.

Nick gave a watery laugh, "Oh Jeff. Do you think anything is broken?"

Jeff shook his head. "Just bruised. Can we go back? My head feels covered in blood."

"Yeah we can. I'll clean you up and we will see if you need to go to the hospital." Nick helped Jeff stand up, allowing the taller boy to lean against him as the slowly headed back to the car.

"I love you. You know that?" Jeff kissed Nick's hair.

"Yeah I do," Nick lowered Jeff into the passenger seat. He slid into the driver's seat. "Let's get you cleaned up." He smiled lovingly at Jeff, "I love you too."

~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**You all hate me since I take forever to upload and write these... But hey I don't have forever!**

**Please review! I love toy hear what you have to say!**

** I also know I'm looking at maybe 2 more chapters (at least)**

***Also* I have a Beta now! Her name is Elsa and you can find her on tumblr as rapidlybecomingobsessed!**

**So please enjoy, and as I said earlier review!**

* * *

><p>Jeff awoke slowly blinking in the light. His eyes focused on the face in front of his. Nick's brown eyes were glowing.<p>

"Glad you're awake, sleepy head." Nick spoke softly, a playful smile on his face.

"Morning Love," Jeff yawned placing a kiss of Nick's cheek. "How did you sleep?"

Nick just settled himself more comfortably against Jeff's bare chest. "Really good, I never got cold."

"Well that's good," Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick keeping him as close as possible, his finger lightly tracing his spin. "You know how beautiful you are right now?" A soft halo of golden light outlined his head.

Nick sighed softly. He looked up at Jeff and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. "You are perfect. I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

They both lay in content silence enjoying on another's warmth. "Jeff?" Nick's voice was nervous.

"Yeah Nicky?" Jeff lightly stroked Nick's hair off his face. His voice was worried. "What is it?"

"It's just that... I really wanted my first time to be with you but... Then Adrian..." Nick's voice gave way and he started shaking.

"Shh, Nick you don't have to talk about it," Jeff soothingly stroked his boyfriend's back.

"I want to Jeff. I want to be with you like that... Just nicer," Nick trailed off uncertainly.

"Nick I love you, and I will do whatever you want whenever you want. I don't want to push you or pressure you. Adrian hurt you badly not just physically, but emotionally too. I know that, and I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Jeff pulled Nick's chin up and looked at him earnestly. "I promise I won't ever hurt you. I want to help turn all of those bad memories into good ones. You don't deserve what happened. I want to make it all better because I love you."

Nick blinked the tears from his eyes and buried his face into Jeff's chest. "Never leave me."

"I won't, but does getting groceries count? Because we are out of snacks for our mini fridge," Jeff had a playful smile on his face.

Nick gave a watery smile in return. "No it doesn't. Go get us some delicious snacks."

"I will," Jeff slowly sat up stretching ad he did. When he got out of the bed he looked around for clothes to wear. He and Nick had fallen asleep in just their boxers the night before. He looked at Nick who was laying tangled in the blankets, a peaceful expression on his face, he gave Nick a small smile. "I'll be back in a few."

* * *

><p>Jeff walked through the snack aisle of the nearby grocery story, eyes were scanning the shelves trying to find the best foods that could be easily stored in a dorm room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he saw a text from Nick.<p>

_**Chocolate chip cookies please? 3 - N**_

Jeff laughed at the text.

_**As if I could forget one of your favourite snacks! I got some -J**_

He quickly typed out his response as he kept walking forward. He felt himself collide with another person, and quickly apologised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I wasn't-" Jeff froze and looked up and saw Adrian looking down at him.

"Paying attention, I know. Busy talking to our dear Nick?" Adrian's face was void of all emotion.

Jeff narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Nick doesn't belong to you in any way."

"I beg to differ, but maybe we can talk somewhere a little more private?" Adrian leaned back on his heels. His eyes scanned over the blonde's body, resting in some places longer than necessary.

Jeff took a step back. "Fine," He spoke shortly. "I'll just buy this stuff then we can talk about this. Maybe in a more civil manner then last time."

"Oh yes last time..." Adrian started walking towards the check out. "Come on Blondie. I'd like to spend some time," He paused looking for the right words. "To discuss things."

Jeff went and paid for the few snack items he had grabbed. Watching Adrian from the corner of his eye he paid the lady at the cash. Jeff grabbed his recite, and turned away walking toward Adrian.

"We go to some cafe and talk to each other in a civil manner," He lowered his voice to a growl. "Even though I would love to punch your face in for what you did to Nick."

Adrian cocked his head, carefully studying Jeff. "You know when you growl like that it's really hot," He turned into the nearest cafe. "I can only imagine how you would sound in bed." When Jeff glared at him the taller brunet just laughed.

Jeff walked up to the counter and smiled brightly at the barista. "Can I please have a medium salted caramel latte?"

"Of course. May I have your name so we can call you when it's done," She smiled sweetly. Jeff noticed her bright blue eyes and golden hair. She was extremely pretty.

"Jeff Sterling."

"Your order will be up shortly."

Jeff stood to the side while Adrian ordered a large coffee. He scanned for an empty table in the crowded cafe, somewhere they wouldn't draw attention, or be overheard.

A call of "Jeff Sterling!" drew his attention; grabbing his coffee, he waited for Adrian to grab his. When they both had their drinks they headed to a two person table in the back corner. Sitting down, Jeff glared over at Adrian.

"Will you cut that out? Your glares are getting really annoying," Adrian ran a hand through his oak brown hair.

"Well I'm sorry," Jeff spoke, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "You're right. I have no right to hate you after you forced sex onto my boyfriend and practically tried to kill me."

"You were in the way. I just wanted to... talk to Nick."

"Is that why you're back, to claim Nick as some sort of prize?" Jeff's eyes glinted, and his hand flexed. "Because Nick isn't yours, he isn't mine, he belongs to himself, damn it! You should just leave him alone."

"A prize?" Adrian leaned back, temporarily lost in thought. "I wouldn't say that. You defending him, and his defending himself it takes away the fun."

"Wait," He hesitated, hazel eyes flickering around. "He was just a game to you?"

"Pretty much," He stood up chair scraping backwards. "I'm done here. Time to move somewhere else."

"Just like that you're leaving?"

Adrian didn't answer. Jeff stood up, shaking his head in annoyance and he went after him.

"You come back just to see if you can play around with Nick and mess him up even more?"

Adrian spun around, his eyes dark. Jeff froze, and took a quick step back.

"I told you I'm done here. Now head back to your prep school and go pamper your little princess of a boyfriend." With those as his last words Adrian left the cafe.

Jeff shook himself out of his shock. He pulled his phone out and quickly called Nick. He raised the phone to his ear and walked out of the cafe. After one ring Jeff heard Nick's familiar voice.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Nick's voice was bright.

He smiled at his boyfriend's voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

There was a pause on Nick's side of the line. "I love you too Jeff. What brought this on?"

"I just really realized how amazing you are, and how lucky I am to have someone as great as you in my life."

"Jeff you're great too," He could hear Nick's smile in his voice. "Are you going to be back soon?"

"Yeah I will. Just one thing, since we technically haven't been on a full date I'm taking you out tonight."

"And where were you thinking of?"

Jeff grinned, "It's a surprise!"

Nick laughed on the other side of the line. "Fine. How should I dress?"

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"Okay Jeff, just be back soon."

"I will I promise. See you soon... Love you."

"Bye Jeffy, love you too."

Jeff hung up his phone, and slid it in his pocket. He walked back the way he came. When he past a jewellers shop he hesitated. Looking in the window an idea formed in his mind. Pulling the door open Jeff entered to store to the jingling of bells. He gazed around in wonder at the glittering of the jewellery. His eyes landed on a glass case holding engagement rings.

"Hi," Jeff walked up to the counter. "How much to buy a promise ring?" The man at the cash, who looked around 30, looked over at Jeff, his name tag read James.

"Depends on what you want," James walked over to him. "Who do you want it for?"

Jeff hesitated for a moment. "My boyfriend Nick."

James smiled at him. "I got one for my boyfriend back in high school. It's a great idea."

"So you can help me?"

"Yes I can. Now what are you looking for specifically?"

"It needs to match him perfectly," A serene smile was on Jeff's face. "I think I have an idea..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay hi... *hides behind a couch as arsenal is being thrown* Wow it's been a while hasn't it? I've honestly has thee worst writers block. I haven't been able to write anything at all lately. But I finally got this finished! This hasn't been read over by a beta and I should apologize for that but this has been sitting untouched for so long I thought I'd just give you guys the update. I hope you do like it.**

**One important thing: I don't know if there will be another chapter. If there is it will be nice romantic smut. So I NEED you guys to let me know if I finish it like this or add the extra.**

**The song used it Complete by Austin Gibbs (it's awesome go listen to it.) That song made is possible for me to finish the update.**

**So please review and let me know! I always take fic requests if you ever have something you want written! (I have more stuff on my tumblr rikercurtlove)**

**~Leila**

* * *

><p>Jeff pulled out his phone. He felt his hand brush along the small velvet box in his pocket and grinned. He sent out a text to Nick.<p>

_**Dress nice - J**_

A reply came quickly.

_**Why? -N**_

_**Because. - J**_

_**Well aren't you cryptic! ;) - N**_

_**I want to take you out genius. I don't know if you realized but I'm kind of in love with you. - J**_

_**Are you now? I hadn't noticed! ;) - N**_

_**Hahaha aren't you funny. - J**_

_**Funniest guys in Dalton obviously! - N**_

_**Wait so how nice should I dress? - N**_

Jeff paused for a moment, he grinned at his phone.

_**Dress well - J**_

_**Wow so descriptive - N**_

_**Fine. Dress all dapperly, a suit. A jacket or tie - J**_

_**Better? - J**_

_**Much. What brought this on? - N**_

_**Just my love for you of course. Well that and a little run in with Adrian. - J **_

Jeff's phone rang an instant later, looking at the caller ID he saw Nick's picture.

"Hey Nick."

"Adrian?" Nick's voice was tense and nervous. The fear he felt towards Adrian was still clearly prominent. It would take him a long time to recover.

"Don't worry Nicky," Jeff's voice was reassuring. "Nothing happened. We just had a chat and now he's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Nick, he's gone. He won't get you, you're in our dorm, and there are loads of people around."

"So?" Nick's voice hardened. "That didn't stop him last time."

Jeff flinched at the memory. Nick's broken eyes, his arms tied over his head, his mouth gagged. Jeff stayed silent.

"Jeff?" Nick's voice came hesitantly over the other end of the line.

Jeff snapped out of his haze. "Look dress in a suit and I'll see you in five minutes because I need to change too. Then we'll go out," his voice came out harsher than intended. When Nick didn't respond Jeff took a breath. "I'm sorry Nicky, Just... I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too idiot," Jeff could hear Nick's smile in his voice. Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>Nick played with his phone, tossing it from hand to hand. He couldn't piece together what Jeff's plan was. He plugged his iPod in looking for the perfect song to play while he organized himself. Nick pulled out a simple black suit and hung it on the back of his door.<p>

When the song started playing he let himself sing along.

_You make it hard to breathe, with every step you take closer to me  
>I'm cold with every touch, and I can't fall asleep<br>I can't stand to be without you, now that you've figured out just who I am  
>And I can't stand to look into your eyes, now that I've realized<em>

Nick swayed to the music, as he got dressed. He tightened his tie and turned to the mirror to straighten out his hair. Nick grabbed the picture frame that held a picture of him and Jeff lying under a tree together. He lightly kissed the picture and continued to sing.

That you make me weak, you make me love,  
>You make me wanna scream your name at the top of my lungs<br>You make me shake, you rescue me,  
>But most of all, you make me complete<p>

Nick finished getting his suit together; he picked up his phone looking to see if Jeff had tried to contact him. With no further messages Nick sent a quick 'Ready' text to Jeff and then sat on the bed.

I'm drawing pictures in your hand,  
>Being away from you is something I can't stand<br>I feel your breath upon my cheek,  
>And you're my everything, and my heart is yours to keep<p>

Well I don't have the strength to stay away,  
>because I'm falling more in love with you, each and every day<br>I can't stand to not be by your side, now that I realize

Nick was caught up in the song he didn't notice when Jeff walked though the doorway. Jeff smiled to himself when he saw Nick quietly singing looking completely relaxed.

That you make me weak, you make me love,  
>You make me wanna scream your name at the top of my lungs<br>You make me shake, you rescue me,  
>But most of all, you make me complete<p>

Jeff joined in the singing. Nick looked up sharply he voice faltering for a moment before picking up again. Jeff walked over to Nick grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Let's dance," Jeff grinned and kissed Nick on the forehead.

You make me weak, you make me love  
>You know I'll stay with you forever, but that's not enough<p>

That you make me weak, you make me love,  
>You make me wanna scream your name at the top of my lungs<br>You make me shake, you rescue me,  
>But most of all, you make me complete<p>

Nick laid his head on Jeff's shoulder, holding him close he sang the last line of the song.

You make me complete

"This better not be the date Jeff, or I got all dressed up for nothing," Nick lightly butted Jeff in the shoulder. "Because you sir would have made me waste a valuable night of sitting in pyjamas and watching videos on my laptop."

"Well aren't you full of sass today! Look here Nicky I didn't waste your time. I promise it is completely worth it," Jeff held Nick's face in his hands. "You know why? It's cause I love you."

"That's nice."

"Is that all you have to say Nick?"

"Yeah that and where are you taking me tonight?" Nick pouted. "You haven't told me yet and I want to know."

"Don't kill me okay?" Jeff left the room for a moment when he walked back in he was carrying a woven basket and two candlesticks. "It's not crazy or anything." He kicked the door closed behind him.

"You have an amazing way to make the most romantic ideas into something really simple. Here I though you were going to be a knight in shining armour."

"And how am I not?" Jeff lay out a blanket and placed the candlesticks down. As he spoke he lit the candles. "I like to bring a different light to casual dates. Besides there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Of course," Nick smiled and helped Jeff set up the food. "You got us champagne? How did you manage that?"

"Friends in high places y dear Nicky," Jeff poured two cups of the gold drink. "It took me a lot of effort to set this up."

Nick took a sip. "Thank you Jeffy, it's all very sweet of you. You know I love you."

"I know, just look in you cup before I die of nerves," Jeff nodded to the cup in Nick's hand. "Go on look."

To humour him Nick looked and the cup and gasped. "Jeff what is this?" Nick pulled out a gold ring and twisted it in his fingers. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet. It's not an engagement ring, well not yet, maybe in a few years. The ring is my promise to you that I'll always watch out for you, and be here for you. I'll love you forever and whenever you need me I'll be beside you in a heartbeat. You're my best friend, and at the moment my boyfriend. Or lover, whichever term you prefer. I'll be here for you. And in the long run if we aren't together it will be a sign that I'm still there as your best friend. I love you Nick and I don't ever want to see you hurt, broken or sad again. You're the love of my life, and if anything were to happen to you it may just about kill me. So that ring is a sign of all that and so much more."

Nick froze in silence, staring at Jeff with his jaw hanging; he then looked at the ring. "Jeff… It's amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"So do you except it?" Jeff's voice was uncertain.

"Yes I do," Nick slid the ring on. He looked up at Jeff and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "You're lucky we're so close to a bed, but if we weren't it wouldn't serve as much of a problem."

It was Jeff's turn to be startled. "What?"

"That's my proposition Jeffy, do you accept?"

"Nick don't feel like you have to, I told you I can wait for as long as you need," Jeff's gaze searched Nck's face.

"I'm not saying this because I think I'm obligated. I'm saying it because I love you Jeff and I'm ready. I want to remove the bad memories with good ones. I want to have my first time. My _real_ first time with you."

Jeff kissed Nick again. "If it's ever too much tell me and I'll stop."

"I could never have enough of you."


End file.
